Beyond All Reason
by Depraved Doll
Summary: Tohma likes to play games, his latest may lose K everything he holds dear, and spiralling into depression may cause K to reveal a past trauma he’s tried so hard to forget TohmaxK
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond All Reason**

**Author- **Luna P aka Nikki

**Rating- **R/M

**Warning- **Yaoi perhaps slightly N/C in places, slight lemons, from the very start,

**Disclaimer- **I do not own the characters of Gravitation (weeps)

**Summary-** What Seguchi Tohma wants Seguchi Tohma gets, of course sometimes there are consequences to your actions and they may just tear K apart, TohmaxK 

**Pairing- **TohmaxK

**A/N-** Hm, am I the first person to write a fic for this pairing? I can't find any but if you have then please direct me towards it as I would much like to read some n.n equally if you are a fan of this pairing then all I can ask is for you to write a fic for it. Thank you and please tell me what you think n.n

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

_**Chapter one**_

K sighed softly as he stared out at the city below, Tohma was currently talking to Sakano about Bad Luck, their voices merely white noise in the back of his mind. He didn't want to do this anymore, didn't want to be in Tokyo thousands of miles away from his family, from his son, he hadn't seen Michael in so long now he worried the boy would begin to forget what he looked like. It wasn't like he even had a real reason to stay here, Tohma could easily find another manager for Bad Luck and that was the only thing he had here, his job. He would give it up in a second to see his little boy's smile as he walked through the door.

He sighed and closed his eyes feeling the distinct burning of tears welling in his eyes, he was tired, he was alone, he spent more time working than he did anything else and what for? So that Bad Luck could become as good as if not better than Nittle Grasper, so that NG would rake in more money from better CD sales. What was K himself actually getting from all of his hard work? Except for unfulfilment and divorce papers through the post. Ok so that hadn't happened yet but he knew that it was only a matter of time, Judy wasn't going to live this life forever, with a husband living in a different country.

His head was pounding now and he just wanted to go home, wanted to sleep, wanted to find the answers to his troubles at the bottom of a bottle, but he couldn't. Tohma wanted to speak with him about god knew what, why couldn't he just ask Sakano? The dark haired man knew as much as K did about Bad Luck and what else was there that Tohma could wish to discuss with him? They didn't hate each other but they were a far cry from being best friends, their relationship was simply classed as indifference and both seemed content with that.

He leant his head against the glass, allowing the cold sheet to cool down his burning forehead, his eyes were still closed and he had forgotten that Tohma and Sakano were even in the room with him. Or maybe he just didn't care, he didn't seem to care about a lot of things anymore, it seemed that his passion for life itself had left him but when, he couldn't pinpoint. He guessed it had just slowly started to slip away with each passing day that he spent here alone rather than with his family in America.

It hurt him that he couldn't even remember what his home back in America looked like now. Couldn't remember the garden, the colours of the walls, the carpets, couldn't remember the smell or the trivial little things that had been placed within to make it a home suitable for a family. He wondered though, even if he did remember all of that then it wouldn't have mattered anyway, Judy surely would have changed things since he'd left, she was always changing things when he was there. Re-decorating every few days, why would she stop that just because he wasn't there?

He had come to Japan to manage Ryuichi yet Ryuichi no longer needed him, so wasn't his mission finished? He didn't have to manage Bad Luck, that wasn't what he had come here to do though it was what he was doing. Building up Shuichi just as he had done for Ryuichi but he was sacrificing his own life, his own happiness, to do so and no one seemed to care. He felt weak, he felt pathetic, he felt like he was ready to keel over and die. What importance was he to anyone?

He sighed loudly allowing his shoulders to slump slightly, he felt completely and utterly defeated and he didn't know what to do about it. Everything just seemed to be going so wrong, well actually everything seemed to be standing still and he was becoming bored of it. The gunslinger wondered if he should just return to America and try to save his marriage whilst he still had a chance, then he wondered if he even wanted to save it. If he had proved nothing else to himself living in Japan it was that he didn't need Judy like he thought he would. He hadn't missed her like he thought he would, he missed Michael though and right then Michael seemed like the only good thing in his miserable excuse for a life.

Tohma watched the manager with intrigue, Sakano had left twenty minutes ago and as of yet the ex-agent had yet to notice the dark-haired male's departure or the way that Tohma was sat watching him. He smirked at how downtrodden the other male looked, K looked as though his whole world had just shattered and Tohma found himself liking the quieter less arrogant side of his colleague. That probably spoke volumes about his character but he really didn't care. With a dark slightly malicious smirk he rose from the couch, walking slowly and quietly over to where the American was stood, even though at that point in time he thought that a herd of elephants could have trampled through his office and K would not notice.

He stood as close as he could to the American without actually touching him and stared at the reflection of the manager in the window. One gloved hand gently stroking through the blond ponytail, Tohma wasn't sure if the other male had not noticed the touch or just didn't care. Either way it didn't matter to him, he licked his lips absentmindedly as he stared at the male before him, noting every contour of his body. He had always thought K was good looking and the blond had always intrigued him somewhat. Infact the only thing that Tohma didn't like about the other was his arrogance but arrogance was a personality trait that could easily be removed from someone's character with time.

"The view is beautiful tonight isn't it?" Tohma whispered, from where he was stood behind K, sapphire eyes fluttered open at the sound of the others voice. The keyboardist chuckling softly at the slightly confused look that briefly passed the manager's face before it was replaced by calm indifference.

"Yeah it is, where's Sakano?" K asked noticing that the producer was no where to be seen, Tohma smirked stepping closer to K so that there was only a millimetre between the two of them. K stiffened noticeably causing Tohma's smirk to widen, was K uncomfortable by how close they were to one another. Did Tohma have him on edge? He hoped so; he liked to think that he could make the ex-agent nervous.

"He left some time ago now, I've just been sat watching you for a while, you were in a world of your own K-san, anything you want to discuss with me?" K turned to face the blond, leaning against the glass to put, what he believed to be, some much-needed space between them. Tohma smiled at this merely taking a step closer.

"I was just thinking about what to do with Bad Luck now." K lied, he contemplated walking over to the couch so that he wasn't so close to Tohma but before he could actually do anything the keyboardist placed his hands on the glass on either side of K's body essentially keeping him pinned where he was. Tohma leant in a little closer, his face dangerously close to K's.

"Don't lie to me K, Sakano briefed me on your plans for Bad Luck you know what you're doing with them, after all you're the best manager in the whole of Japan, possibly the whole of the world. You can make anyone…" he slipped his hand down to the holster where K kept his gun, his gloved hand lightly stroking the handle of the weapon held within. "Do whatever you want… you can have whatever you want." His hand returned to the window beside K's shoulder, "and yet you're still not satisfied."

"I'm perfectly content for your information Tohma, I came here believing that we were going to talk about business if we weren't then I could have been at home talking to my son." Tohma smiled softly at the scowl on the other male's face, so that was it was it.

"Ah yes, how is young Michael and of course Judy?" Tohma asked still face to face with the American, sapphire eyes narrowed and K turned his gaze away looking over at where Tohma's empty desk was. Tohma gently placed two gloved fingers underneath K's chin, turning the gunslingers face so that he was looking directly at him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you K, I asked how your family were," K snarled slightly,

"How would I know I haven't seen them in months!" K snapped, Tohma tutted softly, waving his index finger from side to side as one would do to a scorned child. "Don't patronise me Tohma!" K demanded, Tohma grabbed hold of his face holding it tightly in his gloved hand locking eyes with the defiant male stood infront of him.

"Do not raise your voice at me K, I do not appreciate it," he stated, keeping his grip on the other's face. He liked making it so that K could only look at him because it meant he had complete and utter control. K however wanted to look just about anywhere but Tohma's face not because he thought that the other male was unattractive, of course Tohma was attractive but if honest the way he was acting, the way he was looking at K made him feel nervous and ever so slightly scared.

"Tohma, what do you want?" K asked his voice trembling slightly Tohma smirked at the effect he was having on the American. In his opinion the slight fear in the ex-agent made him even more attractive to Tohma. With a smirk Tohma lent in to whisper into the other males ear, running one hand through the golden ponytail as he did so.

"What would you say if I said that I wanted you?" The keyboardist whispered seductively into the American's ear toying with a few strands of hair as he leant back and observed the other's face. The reaction did not disappoint K looked absolutely shocked, stuttering to get his words out, his mind unable to form what he wanted to say to the other man. Tohma merely chuckled placing a gloved hand on the side of the managers face, "and I always get what I want K-san, always." Tohma added,

"Stop it Tohma," K demanded causing the other male to laugh softly,

"Stop what K? Stop finding you attractive? Stop wanting to fuck you until you can no longer form coherent sentences? Stop stalling perhaps, tell me K what is it you want me to stop?" Tohma asked, his hand slipping down to the tie around K's neck, loosening it easily. K gulped and turned away Tohma's hand long gone giving him the chance to do so.

"Stop playing with me," Tohma laughed at this grabbing the American's chin and turning his face so that he could see those amazing sapphire eyes once again.

"I'm not playing with you K…" a suggestive smirk formed on the keyboardist's face as he leant in, brushing his lips against K's so softly the gunslinger wondered if it had actually happened or not. "At least, not yet," K gulped, more than getting the hint, what was Tohma up to? Why was he fucking with him like this? K didn't know all he knew was that he didn't want to be alone with Tohma in his office anymore. Come to think of it they were probably the only two left in the entire building considering how late it was.

"Tohma seriously, stop it," K forced out, the other smirked once again,

"Why should I?" he asked, eyes hazed slightly, was Tohma on drugs? K hoped so,

"Because we're both married, now let me go," K demanded turning to walk away he didn't get very far though before Tohma grabbed hold of the American's collar and slammed him back against the glass, still smirking. The only thought running through K's head at that moment was that Seguchi Tohma was a lot stronger than he looked.

"I don't remember saying you could leave K, our meeting isn't over, and yes we're both married, but in my marriage I can fuck who I want and Mika can fuck who she wants, as for you and Judy. Well, surely she would expect it, as for her, well as you said K-san you haven't seen her in months, who knows what she's been getting up to?" K just stared at the other male, eyes narrowed dangerously. Tohma smirked once again, how easily he could toy with K he could prompt any emotion he wished to out of the other without even really having to try.

"How dare you…" K growled, Tohma shrugged softly and grabbed hold of K's tie, removing it swiftly and throwing it across the room.

"Have I offended you K, my apologies, let me make it up to you," Tohma suggested leaning forward and pressing his lips to K's. The ex-agent's eyes widened but he kept he mouth closed, refusing to give Tohma what he wanted. Tohma chuckled against his lips and pulled back. "K, don't refuse me, it won't help in the long run."

"Tohma, stop it, please," K practically begged, Tohma seemed to think on this for a while before cupping the side of K's face with his hand and staring into the dark blue orbs.

"K, it's for your own good, when was the last time you… 'released tension'" Tohma asked, carefully selecting his words. K blushed softly, "I mean like you said you haven't seen Judy in months, it's not good, all this pent up frustration." Tohma stated seductively, walking over to his desk and removing his gloves and hat, placing them in one of the drawers before turning back towards K. "Now be a good little boy and do as you're told." Tohma demanded, standing infront of K and slipping his hand underneath his shirt, running his hand over toned muscle, stopping only to tease the other male's nipples until they were hard. K bit down on his bottom lip to stop the moan that threatened to escape his lips. Tohma smirked, eyes shimmering.

The NG president chuckled softly his hand slipping down to the top of the ex-agents trousers; he smirked noticing the slight tent in the other male's trousers. He locked eyes with K who just blushed and turned away,

"Hm, I thought you didn't want this K, I thought you wanted me to stop," he pressed the palm of his hand against the others clothed cock, pressing down slightly before moving his hand away all together. K gasped at the contact, cursing how his body was reacting to Tohma's touch, if Judy ever found out about this then there would definitely be divorce papers in the post. The idea alone of her husband fooling around with another man would make her blood run cold.

"I… I do…" K choked out between moans as Tohma continued to rub him through his trousers.

"You're thinking too much K-san, I want to stop that, I want to clear your mind of everything and fill it with so much pleasure that you won't think straight for days." Tohma muttered leaning in and biting down on the side of K's neck, K moaned immediately cursing himself for doing so. He shouldn't be doing this, he didn't want this, why wouldn't Tohma stop?

"T…T… Tohma please," Tohma didn't stop his attack on K's neck, nipping and licking until he had successfully left a deep red mark that was sure to bruise. Tohma stepped back and growled softly, glaring at the blond, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Please what K? Please stop? Please don't? Please throw me onto your desk and fuck me senseless? You really need to be a little clearer with what you are asking for." Tohma explained as K went to answer however he forced his lips onto the other male's, slipping his tongue inside the ex-agents mouth, K's eyes went wide once again as Tohma's tongue brushed against his own, trying to coax him to respond. The keyboardist pulled away and chuckled slightly. "Don't be shy K, I won't bite… much," Tohma muttered, K groaned at the thought. What was he doing, he didn't want this.

Tohma smiled softly, stroking the side of K's face affectionately the American allowed his eyes to fall closed at the soft touch. Tohma smirked placing a gentle kiss on the corner of K's mouth.

"So soft, just as I assumed," the keyboardist muttered, grabbing hold of K's ponytail and running his hand through the golden locks several times before he buried his head into the silken mane, inhaling the scent of the other mans shampoo. "Just like silk, how beautiful you must look with your hair down K,"

"Tohma, tell me why you're doing this," K begged, once again Tohma placed his hand on the side of K's face running his thumb over the soft skin of the ex-agents cheek.

"To be honest K-san it never occurred to me until earlier, before then all I saw you as was an attractive yet arrogant trigger-happy annoyance. Then when Sakano left I saw you with your head resting against the glass; your shoulders slumped, a million miles away. I saw you distant and quiet, I listened to you talk about your son with so much emotion and I realised that there was more to you than an annoying gun crazy loudmouth. I saw something I liked, something I wanted, and like I said before I always get what I want."

"Tohma I…"

"Ssh," Tohma whispered softly, his hand deftly undoing K's belt and pulling down the fly slipping his hand inside the American's boxers. K gasped as the others hand wrapped around his member, throwing his head back against the glass. "Don't think," Tohma instructed, feeling K thrust into his hand, needing release. Tohma smirked burying his head into K's neck, licking the wound that he had made there earlier. Yes Seguchi Tohma always got what he wanted. "That's it K, scream for me," and he did he screamed Tohma's name as he climaxed and then leant against the keyboardist, all but collapsing into his arms.

Tohma smiled his free hand running through K's hair, as he placed a soft kiss onto the other male's forehead, feeling the ex-agents laboured breathing against his neck. A few moments later K pulled away, Tohma sighed softly noting the other male's blush as he walked over to his drawer, grabbing a pack of wipes and cleaning his hand off with it before putting his gloves and his hat back on. K coughed nervously and righted his clothes, glad that he had chosen to wear black jeans to work today rather than the usual beige ones. Now all he wanted to do was get home and have a freezing cold shower as he contemplated the repercussions of what had just happened with Tohma.

Tohma walked over to the gunslinger, passing him his tie and nipping at the side of his neck once more as he smirked darkly.

"See, wasn't that fun, don't go anywhere K, I think we might be doing more than that sometime soon." Tohma explained with a slight chuckle as he turned and stalked out of his office. K sighed and ran a hand over his face, thinking over everything that had just happened. Taking a deep breath K too stalked out of the office glad that the building was empty as it meant that he wouldn't be stopped by anyone.

After the two men were gone another stepped out from one of the doorways walking into Tohma's office picking up some small devices and placing them into a black duffel bag. He then grabbed his cellphone dialling a number.

"Got it, what about you?"

**_TBC…_**

**_GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG _**

_Uh… I wanted the 'lemon' there, even though it wasn't a lemon it was just a handjob, to be better but I'm not quite sure how much detail you can go into and still keep it rated R or M so I tried my best with that. Sorry if it was shit, but I have to abide by the rules as to not be kicked off the site n.n_

_Anyhoo there we have it and I hope you like it, there is actually a major plot to this story, this is just basically the prologue, everything will kick off in the next chapter there will be consequences to someone's actions and there will be angst and what not. Please review and tell me what you thought it would mean a lot to me,_

_Thank you…_


	2. chapter two

Beyond All Reason 

**Author- **Luna P aka Nikki

**Rating- **R/M

**Warning- **Yaoi perhaps slightly N/C in places, slight lemons, from the very start,

**Disclaimer- **I do not own the characters of Gravitation (weeps)

Summary- What Seguchi Tohma wants Seguchi Tohma gets, of course sometimes there are consequences to your actions and they may just tear K apart, TohmaxK 

**Pairing- **TohmaxK

**Thank you to all reviewers, I didn't expect to get any reviews for it due to it being an unpopular pairing so thank you sooo much you guys rock, K plushies to you all n.n**

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

_**Chapter two**_

K groaned softly as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, the events of last night flooding into his mind. He had been foolish; he'd given into Tohma though why he did not know. He hadn't wanted it, still didn't, but the thought remained in his head that he had needed it. Before his mind had been so full of thoughts, so messed up so confusing that he was drowning within it. Then afterwards everything had seemed so clear, maybe that is why Tohma had done it, to refocus the American. After all what good was a manager who was lost in his own mind?

Still it had only worked for a while, the thoughts already beginning to seep into his mind once again. The thoughts of home, of his son, how he wanted to talk to Michael to hold him, to hug him and put him to bed, read him bedtime stories, do all the things a father should with a son. Yet he couldn't because his son lived in a different country and as much as he wanted to pick up the phone and just hear the small boys voice, he couldn't because he would be fast asleep. Eight o'clock in the morning for K was one o'clock in the morning for his son. The time difference made it hard to contact the boy, K didn't have a lot of spare time at work, Michael had started school, sometimes he would phone and they would be out, Judy taken the boy shopping or something.

How many times had it just been a brief message on the answer machine, or a quick two-minute conversation before a meeting? The realisation hit him quick and hard; he was missing his son growing up. Before he could compose himself or hide behind his mask of indifference the tears were streaming silently from sapphire eyes. He snarled at his obvious weakness, he didn't need to cry, he shouldn't need to cry yet he couldn't stop the tears. He'd need to talk to Tohma, ask for a vacation so that he could go and visit his family, just for a week, a couple of days at the least. Just so that he could see his son, hold him, talk to him face to face, remind him that he had a father who loved him very much, he needed it. Needed it to stop the pain and the constant confusion growing inside his skull.

"_See, wasn't that fun, don't go anywhere K, I think we might be doing more than that sometime soon." _Tohma's voice rang through his mind, was he being serious? Would he really refuse to let K go anywhere just so that the American could continue to be his little plaything? Could Seguchi Tohma be so selfish as to keep K from his son on the off chance that he could fuck him whenever he wished to? K knew he wouldn't like the answers to those questions, as they would probably be yes. Not to mention that he was planning on avoiding Tohma like the plague for a good week or so.

Without even really thinking about it he placed his hand against the dark mark on the side of his neck noting how it stood out so obviously on his skin. He rolled his eyes, that was so like Tohma, when he took a liking to something he made sure that everyone knew it was taken. Made sure that everyone knew that it was his and to keep their hands off of it. In many ways Seguchi Tohma was like a small child and K refused to be his new doll. Refused to be considered 'his.' K didn't belong to anyone, least of all Seguchi Tohma, as if the keyboardist didn't have enough. A wife, an entire corporation, Nittle Grasper, a Yuki Eiri complex that K didn't even want to think on, he was never satisfied. Always wanting something else, yes in many ways Seguchi Tohma was like a small child, a spoilt one at that.

With a slight smirk he walked over to one of the cabinets in his bathroom, sorting through it to find the make-up case that he knew Judy had left there when she had visited him all those months ago, or had it been a year now, K couldn't remember exactly. Smiling he lifted the case from the cupboard placing it on the side next to the sink and emptying it of its contents. After a few seconds of searching he found the small concealer stick and pushing his hair back began to cover the mark on his skin with it. He did not belong to Tohma not now, not ever.

When he was finished he looked at the mark in the mirror, no longer visible unless someone got uncomfortably close to him as the concealer became obvious due to it being designed for a slightly lighter skin tone than his own. He sighed making a mental note to keep everyone at arm's length today. Yawning slightly he grabbed a brush and ran it through his hair until it was free of all knots. Then with a practised ease he pulled it back into a perfect ponytail and tied it back using the hair tie that lay beside the sink. He then dressed in a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a black button down shirt, slipping the shoulder holster for his gun over the shirt. Strolling into the living area he made sure that the magnum was loaded and placed it into the holster before grabbing his car keys and walking out of the door.

When he strolled into the sound booth that Bad Luck had been assigned to he was greeted by Hiro and Suguru who were setting up their instruments and making sure that all of the equipment worked. Sakano was sat in the corner watching them silently though the way he kept tugging at his tie showed his nerves. Sapphire eyes skimmed over the area, narrowing slightly when he noted the time and the distinct lack of one pink-haired vocalist. Smirking he glanced over at the three other people in the room, unholstering his gun and pointing it at each one of them in turn.

"Where is Shindou? Didn't he make an oath to be on time for the next three weeks if I let him have those two days off to go away with Yuki, which I did?" K asked, watching each male blanch and freeze when the gun trained on him.

"Uh… well… yes but he's only currently a few minutes late, he could be stuck in traffic," Sakano offered, K glanced at the dark-haired producer, pointing the gun at him as he contemplated this theory.

"Hm, then he should get out of the car and run," K suggested, placing the gun back in it's holster, before leaning against the nearby wall and staring at the clock. "For every minute he's late I'm going to shoot him," K chuckled, eyes lighting up at the thought. As if Shuichi himself had somehow heard the announcement he raced through the reception of NG up the stairs and into the recording studio in fifty-nine seconds. "Damn," K muttered half-heartedly, folding his arms across his chest. "Get to work Shuichi before I shoot you for the heck of it," K instructed and with an audible gulp the vocalist did as he was told.

The next two hours were spent in the same way, Bad Luck practising, recording, taking a break, and then doing it all over again. K had sat down on the small couch in the corner whilst Sakano had gone to get refreshments, watching his band as they squabbled and practised. He yawned softly, his mind wandering to Tohma, to last night, to Michael, to the last time he had seen him, the last time he had spoken to him.

"You had a late meeting with Seguchi-sama last night ne K-san?" Fujisaki asked as he sat down beside the blond, K nodded softly, trying to find his voice through the confusion.

"Yeah, there was a lot to discuss, a lot that Sakano left out, all in all he seems pretty happy with the progress Bad Luck are making," K explained, noting that Suguru was on the wrong side of his neck to be sat so close. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just because Mika and I never heard him come home last night and we were watching a film until late. She said something about Tohma having a meeting with you and it probably running late, I just wondered if that was what happened." Suguru informed the American.

"Yeah it was, you know what Tohma can be like when he wants to know something, ruthless until he gets what he wants." He noticed Suguru glance at his neck and turned so that he was obscuring the boy's view from the mark as best he could.

"Hm, yes, all bark no bite," K nodded, gulping, oh Tohma had bite, and didn't he know it. He narrowed his eyes at the boy slightly, what was this conversation actually about? "Well I should get back to practising sorry about that K-san, just wondering was all, sorry to intrude on your musings." K nodded and watched the boy return to his keyboard, standing and stretching he stated that he was going for a walk. Leaving the room and letting out the breath he hadn't known he had been holding, Fujisaki was so like Tohma it was scary he just seemed to know things that people didn't want him to know.

Sighing he walked down the corridor, heading to one of the rooms with a balcony, on the way he bumped into one of the other producers in NG who was lighting up a cigarette. He smirked; removing his gun from the holster and pointing it square inbetween the other male's eyes. The man paled immediately, raising his hands in defence, packet of cigarettes in one hand lighter in the other.

"In case you haven't noticed smoking in these corridors is prohibited, I suggest you hand over the lighter and cigarettes and go back to work or I shall be forced to shoot you." K explained with a smile, the man chuckled nervously and handed him the packet and the lighter before backing away down the corridor. K smirked and then continued to one of the balconies. He smiled as he stepped out, the fresh air hitting into him and causing his hair to whip about in the wind. Sighing softly he removed a cigarette from the packet and held it inbetween his lips, when he'd lit it he placed the packet on the rail and the lighter in his pocket before inhaling deeply and leaning against the rail.

He hadn't smoked since Mikey had been born yet he had found himself craving a cigarette recently. Craving the nicotine and the escape that being alone and smoking seemed to give to him. He breathed out gently, watching the smoke dance on the mid-day breeze; he had needed this, this calming affect. He allowed his eyes to fall closed as he inhaled once again, allowing the smoke to gently burn his throat before exhaling. He sighed bringing the cigarette to his lips once again.

Before he could take another drag however a gloved hand appeared, removing the cigarette from the American's fingers and dropping it to the ground below. The material of the gloves ghosting against K's lips causing his eyes to open. Great, just great.

"Smoking is a bad habit K-san, don't start it," It was almost like an order, K rolled his eyes, reaching for the packet and removing another cigarette. It was immediately slapped out of his hand, "what did I just say? Am I going to have to follow you around night and day to make sure you are obeying me K?"

"Doesn't Eiri smoke?" K asked, obviously displeased with the sudden appearance of the other male.

"Yes he does, much to my distaste, but this isn't about him it is about you," The other male explained, stepping closer to K and wrapping his arms around him from behind. K stiffened slightly but did nothing else to show his discomfort.

"I had Suguru asking about our meeting this morning, wondering why it took so long," K stated, looking at the cigarette packet longingly. Stupid Tohma, had to ruin everything didn't he, had to control everything. Spoilt little brat, Tohma chuckled softly and K felt him nodding against his back,

"He is rather curious about everything that goes on around him, so observant too, don't worry K-san if he does know anything he won't tell anyone." Tohma explained, lifting one of his arms away from K's waist and running his hand through the ex-agents hair. With a soft smile he leant against the American's back, inhaling the scent of the others shampoo once again. "Hm, I do love the smell of your hair K, just like apples." Tohma muttered softly,

"What do you want Tohma?" K ground out not at all enjoying having the keyboardist so close to him once again.

"Can't I just come and pay one of my employees a casual visit?" Tohma asked, mock offence seeping into his voice. He chuckled softly, turning the American around and slamming him up against the rail. K groaned at the impact causing the keyboardist to chuckle once again. Ocean-eyes narrowed slightly as the NG president grabbed hold of K's chin, turning his head sharply so that he could get a better view of the others neck. "Interesting, I know I left a mark there yesterday, I wanted everyone to see it, why would you hide it K?" Tohma asked, voice patronising once again. K rolled his eyes,

"Because I didn't want everyone to see it, I'm married and my wife is in America remember it would raise suspicions." The ex-agent stated, Tohma stared at him for a while before shrugging.

"Hm, I don't care, you're mine and I want everyone to know it," the keyboardist explained, wiping the concealer away with a gloved hand. "There, much better," Tohma stated, K went to argue with the other blond but before he could do so Tohma's lips were against his, his tongue in K's mouth, sweeping and teasing. Against his own will K's eyes drew closed and he groaned into the others mouth. Tohma pulled away, a smug smile on his face as he ran his hand down the side of K's face, noting how the other leant into the touch, his eyes still closed.

"Why do you keep doing this Tohma?" K asked, sapphire eyes opening to stare directly at the man before him. Tohma smiled, moving a little closer to the ex-agent and leaning in so that he could whisper the answer into the other's ear.

"Because I can and because I want to," Tohma stated pushing his body flush against K's and pressing his lips to the other man's once again. K groaned softly unable to prevent his body from reacting the way it did. Tohma's tongue was in his mouth again trying to coax him to respond to the kiss and tentatively K did, his tongue brushing against Tohma's, actually engaging in a kiss with the other man for the first time. Tohma smirked, biting down on the ex-agents bottom lip gently. "I love the way you taste K-san," Tohma stated seductively noting the light blush that appeared across the other male's cheeks.

"I should be getting back to Bad Luck," K muttered, desperate to make his exit whilst he still had the chance, Tohma just shook his head, wrapping his arms around K's waist and leaning his head against the sapphire-eyed male's shoulder. Essentially making it impossible for K to leave unless he wanted to take the keyboardist with him. Walking into the recording room with Seguchi Tohma wrapped around him might look a bit suspicious.

"They can manage without you for a bit longer," Tohma whispered, a gloved hand slipping underneath K's shirt, the ex-agent, blushed softly as Tohma's hand stroked over his chest, how did Tohma do this to him? How did Tohma corner him and make him so submissive, how did Tohma make something that he didn't want feel so goddamned good? Before K could think on the matter for too long the sound of beeping filled the silence that had befallen the two. With a sigh Tohma removed his hand from K's shirt and slipped it into his pocket, producing his cellphone he flipped it up barking an indignant, "what?"

K watched as the other male nodded softly, a soft yes slipping from his lips occasionally, with a sigh he gave one last yes and flipped the phone closed dropping it into his pocket before gently rubbing his forehead. He stared at K for a moment, cupping the ex-agents face in his hand once again before placing a soft kiss onto the other's cheek.

"I have to go, something's come up that I have to see to, sometimes I think I am surrounded by incompetents." Tohma whispered softly into K's ear, running his hand through the long golden ponytail as he spoke. "We shall have to continue this later K-san and we were having so much fun," Tohma mused, placing a gentle kiss upon K's chin before turning on his heal and walking back into the building. K sighed and leant against the railing of the balcony, what was Tohma doing to him?

After a few more minutes of just standing on the balcony and watching the people rush by on the streets below he turned and headed back to the recording room. When he walked in all four men currently in the room turned to regard him with an inquisitive eyebrow raised. He merely stared at them; there was silence for a while before Shuichi started to walk over to him, twitching slightly.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for ages! Aren't you the one who's always so strict on punctuality? I mean this guy came with this thing for you ages ago but you weren't here so we had to sign for it, and I really want to know what's in it but Hiro and Suguru said you would kill me if I looked at it. They also said something about reading other peoples mail being a criminal offence, is that true because I read Yuki's all the time…" Shuichi trailed off, K stared at him in silence before unholstering his gun and pointing it at the pink-haired baka.

"Don't go off the point, it's annoying and something I will shoot you for, now, where is this thing this guy brought for me?" K asked the gun still trained on Shuichi who was apologising profusely and screaming about himself being too young, pretty and talented to die.

"I put it in my bag when Mr Shindou left the room so that he wouldn't be able to find it," Suguru explained walking over to his bag and lifting a A4 size brown package out of it. He then walked over to K and gave it to the ex-agent, "looks like it was mailed from America," he stated as K took it from him. The blond nodded and placed his gun back in the holster telling everyone to go back to practising. He went to open the package but stopped when Shuichi appeared behind him, smiling like a true idiot.

"Soooooo what is it?" the vocalist asked, K growled and hit the boy over the head, turning and heading for the door.

"None of your goddamned business, I'll be in my office if anyone needs me," K explained with a smile, slamming the door closed as he left. He sighed as he walked to his office stepping inside and dropping the envelope down onto the desk. He yawned and pulled his chair away from the desk, sitting down and opening the envelope. Slowly he removed the contents of the envelope, a hand-written letter sat atop the large pile of papers, he recognised the writing immediately, it was Judy's. He lifted the letter, noting how his hands were shaking as he did so. What the fuck was wrong with him at the moment? He skimmed through the letter and stopped breathing, eyes narrowing, heart pounding within his chest it was short, to the point…

'Claude 

_Something was brought to my attention earlier today, something about you, you probably already know what I am talking about however if you are still confused then there are pictures contained with these documents that will clear it up for you. To say I was mortified when I received them would be an understatement. You have shattered my trust in you Claude and as such our marriage can no longer continue. I have spoken to my lawyer who has drafted up the divorce papers I have sent to you with this letter. I have been told to advice you not to fight against the terms of this divorce as my lawyer assures me it would be to no avail and would cause you more pain in the long run._

_I am taking Michael and moving away, I have to have a fresh start Claude and that means completely erasing you from my life. Unfortunately to do that I have to erase you from Michael's life as well, in a way I am sorry, perhaps it is my fault that this has happened. In other ways I am not sorry at all as I think it is more than obvious you have brought this upon yourself. _

_Goodbye Claude… _

_Judy…_

He tipped the envelope upside down, Judy's wedding ring and the pictures of him and Tohma last night in Tohma's office falling out onto his desk. Tears stung the backs of his eyes but he refused to let them fall, skimming the terms of the divorce however he had to, he couldn't stop himself, everything had just got so much worse. He had just lost the only thing that he cared about anymore and what for? For that one handjob in Tohma's office last night, he knew that he would regret it, he just didn't think he would regret it this much.

Composing himself he chuckled darkly, she wasn't sorry, this was what she had wanted, he knew that she had paid people to follow him, just waiting for him to slip up, and that he had done, royally last night. Stupid goddamned Tohma; he slammed his fist against the desk, closing his eyes as tightly as he could to stop the tears. Perfect just perfect, growling he shoved everything back into the envelope and stood from his desk, walking over to the door he slammed it open and stormed out into the corridor slamming it closed.

Tohma sighed at the producer currently stood in his office complaining about how the band he was producing did not agree with anything he had to say or something; Tohma wasn't really paying any attention anymore. The man had been ranting about the same goddamned thing for at least an hour now and Tohma could not seem to get the point across that he just didn't care. He contemplated firing the guy, seeing it as the best idea that had passed through his mind in the better part of an hour.

"Mr Saki, perhaps you could try and compromise with the band after all it is their work, if there are still problems in a few weeks I shall assign another producer to the band." Tohma suggested the man stared at him for a while, going to speak when the doors slammed open,

"I said you can't he's in a meeting!" Tohma glanced up to see K stood in the doorway, eyes down and shadowed by his hair, Tohma's receptionist was beside him, screaming at him for being so rude. The president of NG glanced the ex-agent over, noting the brown envelope held in his right hand. Something about the way K was standing, the way he was acting told Tohma that this was serious and no time for his games.

"Mina!" She glanced at her boss apologetically, "leave," he glanced over at Saki "you too," the two bowed before quickly leaving the room, Mina closing the doors behind her. Both knew better than to disobey Seguchi Tohma. When the doors were closed K walked over to the desk. Tohma rose from his chair walking round to where the ex-agent was stood, he placed his hand under the other male's chin, so that he could stare into the sapphire eyes. K refused to look at him, staring instead at the desk. "K, what is it, what's wrong?" Tohma asked, concern obvious in his voice. K's eyes narrowed at the question,

"Hm, look for yourself," K growled, throwing the envelope down onto Tohma's desk, the keyboardist stared at him for a while before re-seating himself at his desk and opening the envelope, emptying the contents onto the mahogany table. K watched as the blond found the pictures, then the ring, then the letter and finally the divorce papers. "She's leaving me, she's leaving me and she's taking my son away from me, are you happy now Tohma? Is this what you wanted?" K growled and before Tohma could answer he stormed out of the room. Tohma rubbed his forehead; no he hadn't wanted this.

He hadn't wanted Judy to take Michael from K; he would never want that, and he hated that K would think that he would. With a soft sigh he placed everything back into the envelope. Knowing K he probably thought that Tohma had been involved in all of this, the blond growled, it suddenly occurring to him that several of the pictures had been taken from inside his office. He chuckled softly, he would find that person and he would put them in the hospital, nobody messes with Seguchi Tohma.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

Ok, there it is, the second chapter thank you to all my wonderful reviewers this chapter here is for all of you and I hope that you liked it n.n next chapter there shall be some lemony goodness as there was a distinct lack of it in this chapter, I am ashamed of myself (cries) anyhoo please review and tell me what you thought, if you're reading silently please just say something to let me know you're there, I cannot fully appreciate you if I do not know of your existence, though I love you all n.n


End file.
